Dream a Little Dream
by HandToolsAreFun
Summary: Kahlan cannot wait any longer for Richard's return so she rushes out to meet him half way...


**Author's Note:** This story began with an idea that formed roughly the first half of this short little story. I couldn't figure out how to fit it within a larger story, so I decided to try my hand at a short, smutty ficlet from Kahlan's POV. Hopefully it at least sounds plausibly like Kahlan and not like some guy writing pr0n...

* * *

Kahlan paced around the anteroom to the Throne Room in the People's Palace. Out of respect for D'Haran customs, she never entered the Throne Room without Richard leading the way. However she'd treated the anteroom as a makeshift office once Richard charged her with reviewing judicial appeals directed toward Lord Rahl. Typically she spent her days reviewing documents and testimony to decide which were worthy of his attention and which showed no mistake by local judges or magistrates.

The responsibility kept her mind occupied and prevented her from going insane with boredom.

Unfortunately she'd been called back to Aydindril before Richard left on an urgent mission Tamarang and they hadn't been together in weeks. Based on his periodic reports, he expected to arrive at the People's Palace no later than the end of day tomorrow. The anticipation only heightened her burning desire. She needed to feel him inside her... for him to suckle at her breasts once again... but the wait was like torture.

She had no hope of concentrating while in this state.

Kahlan's attention was captured by the sound of heavy footfalls from a soldier's boots only briefly before Arayna and Heather escorted an aging soldier she recognized into the room. She hadn't bothered to remember his name since she held no official role within the D'Haran military structure. Long ago she learned D'Haran insignias and recognized him as a general in charge of the Third Dragon Core Brigade. Only Richard's personal bodyguards, the Mord-Sith, were more faithful to the Throne of D'Hara than the Dragon Core.

He approached but knelt with his head bowed. "Please excuse my rude interruption, Mistress." Although she retained the title Mother Confessor and her official D'Haran title was Lord Rahl's Consort, she found the few men who dared approach her within the Palace simply called her 'Mistress'. Only the Mord-Sith called her Mother Confessor, including Cara, although she wouldn't object to her using the name Kahlan, due to their long time companionship. "I have urgent news from Lord Rahl."

Her breath hitched and hoped that her body's other reaction at the mention of Richard went unnoticed. "Rise and give me the news," she said and took a couple steps toward him.

"Lord Rahl reports," but she cut him off.

"You will look into my eyes as you deliver the message," she commanded.

"I'm sorry Mistress," he answered nervously before raising his eyes. Like nearly all D'Haran men she encountered, he was terrified of her. That fear ensured they never lied to her. "Lord Rahl reports he expects to be within five leagues of the Palace by nightfall and will arrive in the morning."

Before her mind had a chance to consider this news, her body drove her response. "If he is so close, why won't he arrive this evening?" She unintentionally sounded stern as if she intended to blame this soldier for delaying Richard from satisfying her needs.

Again the general had lowered his eyes and shook his head. "Lord Rahl did not explain his delay to me... I assume it is because the horses are tired from the journey and have not been to a proper blacksmith in many days."

"Are you telling me you don't believe the greatest wizard since Alric Rahl could repair a simple thrown shoe or chipped hoof?" Kahlan was annoyed but more at Richard for not pushing as hard as possible to return to her.

"No, no, Mistress, that's not what I meant at all," he sputtered out, softening her mood at this soldier clearly terrified she might punish him, or worse yet, confess him. "I simply meant that a task for a common blacksmith is beneath the great Lord Rahl."

She took a deep breath to gather her thoughts and paced behind her desk. Finally she decided what to do. "Prepare my horse," she directed him.

"Mistress?"

"I'm going to meet Richard... Prepare my horse," she insisted.

"Of course, Mistress... I will select my best quad to accompany us to Lord Rahl," he added after summoning the courage to look back into her eyes.

Kahlan felt herself blush uncontrollably. She was fairly certain she and Richard would be on the ground, rolling together in ecstasy shortly after reuniting. She'd been forced to overcome her objection to having Mord-Sith near when she and Richard were intimate, but she could never expand that to include male soldiers, even if they were Dragon Core. "No, I will go alone."

"But Mistress," he sputtered before she cut him off.

"Are you telling me the Mother Confessor, Lord Rahl's Consort, is not safe traveling just five leagues away from the People's Palace?"

Fortunately for the general, Heather decided to save him and stepped forward to insist she and Arayna escort Kahlan to Richard. She took a deep breath and released it. Although she didn't feel an escort necessary, having seven Mord-Sith around instead of five wouldn't change the situation significantly. She blushed again remembering that Arayna had been one of two standing guard outside the anteroom that time Richard had taken her on the very desk sitting in front of her.

Kahlan nodded her agreement and left to change out of her white dress. There was no point in getting it needlessly filthy.

By the time she changed and arrived at the stables all three horses were prepared with Arayna and Heather awaiting her arrival. Having an escort made more sense now that she considered her mount. Although she wasn't wearing her white dress, the massive white mare announced to the world she was the Mother Confessor.

Fortunately with fresh horses they were able to intercept Richard and the others just as the sun set. Richard and Kahlan pressed their horses to close the gap, each with Mord-Sith riding just as hard at their side. They fell to the ground clutching each other... The taste of Richard's lips on her was like food for a starving woman.

She needed Richard so badly she couldn't even summon anger when Rikka threw Richard's bedroll at them, causing the other Mord-Sith to laugh. They gazed into each other's eyes before moving quickly to a grove in a frenzy of lust. She'd specifically chosen her old woodsy dress since it offered him the quicker access. She'd undone the laces just enough to offer her breasts once he'd spread out his bedroll.

Kahlan's body was so tense with desire, her emotions overwhelmed her when he brought his lips to her left breast. Her power coursed through them and she was nearly undone in response to that touch alone. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she was finally able to release these pent up emotions. Richard knew from experience they were tears of joy and not sadness and licked one, then another from her face.

Of course, this dress also allowed him to enter her by moving a single flap out of the way. She needed this moment and the delayed anticipation allowed Richard to take her without resistance. She'd been denied this too long and within seconds she felt her stomach quiver as her own pleasure rose toward its peak. She cried out as her muscles spasmed, causing Richard to fall over the edge and deposit his seed within her.

Kahlan squeezed her thighs, pressing Richard further into her, but it was pointless. Their first encounter, although intensely pleasurable, was finished moments after it begun. He did ensure her lightheaded ecstasy remained for some time by continuing to kiss her frantically, thus preventing either from catching their breath.

Richard kept her near a fever pitch by attacking her with his lips and rough hands. Although suckling her breasts and even his kisses and caresses were immensely welcome after being long denied his touch, she wanted more. Kahlan needed to have Richard deposit his seed in her once more. While she could barely think as he gently grasped her right nipple between his teeth, she remained coherent enough to feel him stirring and knew soon he'd be able to take her a second time.

Sometime later Kahlan slowly caught her breath when their second time culminated with nearly the same urgency as the first. She couldn't help but blush because they'd been in such a frenzy, neither had even fully removed their clothes. Richard's vest and belt were thrown off to the side, but his pants still around his ankles, stopped by his boots while his shirt remained, although bunched up when she vigorously caressed his muscles.

Kahlan never bothered to do any more than simply undo the laces of her dress and corset just enough to expose her breasts. Hopefully tonight, with their animal lust mostly quenched, their love could be slower and Richard would spend more time just holding her naked body to his. For now, she was more than satisfied with his lightly caressing her cheek and simple stroking of her hair. Without thinking she released a long purr of contentment.

"We probably ought to head back," Richard said with a smile after kissing her once more. "Let them know we're okay."

She just laughed. "I imagine they already know we're more than okay." She blushed at the thought of what the Mord-Sith overheard while she and Richard were lost in ecstasy. The past few moments were little more than a blur of sexual intensity.

* * *

Kahlan rolled onto her back to cover her breasts then lace up her dress. She couldn't understand how her dress was already back in place, then opened her eyes. The sky was dark and she searched frantically for Richard before gathering her wits once more. She didn't need to look around for a contingent of Mord-Sith to realize it'd been all a dream. It'd been nearly four weeks since they last held each other before parting ways so he could learn to use his gift.

She growled to herself before pounding her fists into the ground.

The End


End file.
